recueil de prompt Hanasaku Iroha
by crysnelle
Summary: Recueil de texte court avec les personnages de Hanasaku Iroha
1. Aimer la même personne que son amie

Coucou, 1er prompt de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

Ohana/Tohru

Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle le savait, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'éloigner de ses bras si puissant qui la tenaient, et les lèvres posées sur les siennes étaient si enchanteresse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soustraire. Ohana avait tellement honte d'elle qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre, et en même temps elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'un simple baiser de Tohru puisse la mettre dans cette état, mais pourtant c'était bien le cas ce n'était pas Kou qu'elle embrasser, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était amoureuse Tohru.

- Tohru, je ne peux pas. Annonça Ohana faiblement en utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait pour s'éloigner du jeune homme. Elle en profita pour se retourner, elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps à l'envie de pleurer. « Je ne peux pas. »

Sa voix s'était faite encore plus faible, coupé par un petit sanglot. Sans qu'elle de puisse les retenir plus longtemps de long filet de larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se trouvait ridicule de pleurer ainsi, mais elle était déchirer entre joie, honte et remord, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle tout oublier et se jeter dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait ? Non elle ne pouvait pas faie ça, elle le savait, ce serait la trahir.

- C'est à cause de Minko ? Demanda Tohru se doutant un peu du duel intérieur qui devait avoir lieu à l'intérieur de son aimée tandis que cette dernière écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

- Oui … Je ne peux pas lui faire … Elle t'aime tu le sais.

Tohru ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupire.

- Ça ne l'aidera pas tu sais, je pense qu'elle t'en voudra un peu au début mais elle est intelligente, elle comprendra rapidement. Même si tu me repousse ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tomber dans ses bras, c'est toi que j'aime, pas elle. Etre son amie ne veut pas dire que tu dois te sacrifier pour lui laisser la place je suis sûr que même elle ne voudrait pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ! Essaya de s'exclamer Ohana tandis que sa volonté faiblissait avec les mots du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'enlaça par derrière, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

- Ohana, tu m'aime ou pas ?

- … Oui.

- Donc l'histoire est réglé, on est ensemble.

- Hein ! Mais … Attend !

- Retourne travailler maintenant, la pause est fini, je retourne en cuisine.

Avant même que la jeune fille ne puisse dire quelque chose, Tohru déposa ses lèvres ses les siennes avant de repartir, laissant Ohana rouge sur place.


	2. Une fissure dans notre amitié

Coucou, 2eme prompt de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

Personnage: Minko et Ohana

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le bruit de la claque résonna dans tout le couloir, étonnant Tome et Nako qui regardaient la scène un peu loin, cachées à un angle. Ohana avait la tête toujours baissée du a la force du coup que lui avait infligée Minko. Cette dernière c'était attendu à ce genre de réaction dès le moment où elle avait décidée de tout lui dire, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela lui aurait fait si mal. Ce n'était pas tant le coup en lui-même qui lui faisait mal, bien qu'elle pouvait sentir sa joue lui bruler horriblement, mais bel et bien les larmes qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir couler le long des joues de son amie juste avant la claque.

- Tu es horrible ! l'accusa Minko.

Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ? Rien, et Ohana le savait parfaitement. Alors qu'elle connaissait les sentiments de son amie vis-à-vis de Tohru, et pourtant elle était elle aussi tombé amoureuse de lui. Jusque-là ça allait encore, si elle avait tout simplement tenu ses sentiments secrets rien ne se serait passé. Mais ne voulant pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Kou, la jeune fille avait déclarée son amour à l'élu de son cœur. En fait elle était simplement sur de ce faire rejeter, alors qu'elle n'avait pas était sa surprise quand Tohru avait accepté ses sentiments.

- Je veux plus te voir, du moins pour le moment.

Elle poussa un soupir en voyant Minko partir. Elle savait que ça allait se passer comme ça, non en fait elle avait cru a bien pire. Leur relation allait sans doute être tendue un moment, mais Ohana espéré sincèrement qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner la traitrise dont elle avait fait preuve. Mais elle ne pouvait retenir ses sentiments pour le jeune cuisinier. Elle espérée aussi que cela n'allait pas avoir d'influence sur le travail de Minko, elle était assez influençable dans ses cas-là, au pire elle demanderait a Tohru de garder un œil sur elle, mais si le connaissant il dira qu'elle n'a pas à être troublé par ça. Poussant un soupir Ohana se remis au travail pour tomer nez à nez avec Tome et Nako qui la harceler de question.


End file.
